


Shocked to Sleep so Soundly

by VivificanousPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Discussions of death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Killing a whole planet, Mech Preg (Transformers), Sharing a Bed, Shockwave being logical, Soundwave is a good dad, Transformer Sparklings, War, WaveWave, discussions of religion, doubting, wave husbands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivificanousPrime/pseuds/VivificanousPrime
Summary: Sleeping. A quite natural occurrence. Nothing particularly extraordinary about the act itself.But to be so vulnerable next to someone you care for can change your perspective on a number of things.…Soundwave and Shockwave decide to start living together, and it turns into something far more intimate than Shockwave predicated.
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave, Shockwave/Soundwave
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. Learning Me, Learning You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short collection of snapshots starting from the first time Shockwave spends the night at Soundwave's during the beginning of the war.  
> Starts off fluffy but will get heavier as the war progresses. 
> 
> As always, all my work is connected in one larger storyline concerning the War for Cybertron in its entirety. If you like this, please let me know! I appreciate the feedback!

Shockwave took the opportunity to observe his companion. He didn’t see any reason for Soundwave’s unease, but the spy was not known for being paranoid or for overexaggerating. The request itself seemed simple enough. There was no real impact to his life if he agreed; no more than aiding in cassette creation, and he had agreed to that. It didn’t matter where he recharged, biology only dictated that he did.

Perhaps there was weight in sleeping alongside another individual? It clearly meant something to the usually unnerved host mech beside him, as evidenced by his stiff stance and flickering EM field. Or perhaps Soundwave was unaccustomed to sharing his cassettes with anyone outside public or wartime interactions? Was this necessary, quite ordinary routine an occasion for Soundwave and the symbiotes?

Regardless, Shockwave decided as he gazed down at his now-awkward companion, this was an _act_ to Soundwave, not a behavior. There was an illogical value placed on sleeping near someone he (presumably) trusted, but Shockwave would honor it. Soundwave was a curiosity in many ways, and the scientist had adapted to his quirks before. It was a worthy price for coming to understand Megatron’s most trusted officer.

The room seemed darker than normal. Smaller. Heavier. And the berth so far away.

Soundwave vented slow and deep as he tried again to relax his systems without alerting Shockwave to his unease. Not for the first time he envied his partner’s utter indifference to social nuances. This transition from a casual courtship to living together as a unit would be far easier if he could simply release the notion that acts needed to be completed or a ceremony take place for the two to share a berth. Innocently so mind you. Besides, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were living proof that Shockwave could be trusted with his most vulnerable aspects, so the hesitation was unnecessary. Annoying even.

A squeeze of his hand returned Soundwave to his quarters and away from irrational fears of a collapsed society falling upon him.

“How shall we proceed?” Shockwave asked evenly. Nothing laced into the words, no insinuations or judgements. He spoke with an honesty generated from years of never bothering to cultivate a filter. Many claimed the sound frightening, but Soundwave found it disarmed him.

Without a word, Soundwave dragged Shockwave to his berth to negotiate positions. Soundwave figured—correctly—that Shockwave would simply follow his lead in this endeavor, so he laid down first. Once he was settled, Shockwave joined next to him.

Silence crept between them, but neither minded. There was relief in not having to engage in mindless conversation. Instead, Soundwave built a bridge between them through touch. It was a language he knew well and frankly preferred. After years and years of misdirecting rhetoric and deceptive tones, he found touch to be the only language no one could lie in.

And so, as he shifted to his side and pressed his back against his lover, he was surprised to feel Shockwave tense and move away. Confused, Soundwave twisted to decipher where a miscommunication occurred. But Shockwave did not appear annoyed or bothered. He lay on his back gazing at the ceiling, a spark of (wonder, perhaps?) in his lone optic. His gaze held for a moment longer before returning his head to the pillow. The silence was filled with Soundwave’s mild panic that he may have misread their situation somehow, despite how clear the two were.

“Do you typically recharge with your symbiotes docked?”

The question gave Soundwave pause.

“Negative.”

Soundwave had assumed his three creations joining their first trail in living together would be too overwhelming. He was quite wrong.

Ravage sat on the edge of the berth at their peds patiently waiting as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw prattled with a nonchalant Shockwave. The twin flyers eventually quieted enough to situate themselves above the couple’s heads in the pillows. Ravage then staked her claim on the side of the berth nearest Soundwave, stalking across them to rest her head next to her creator’s on a pillow.

“Curiosity,” Shockwave spoke up.

“Proceed.”

“Are these their typical positions?”

“Affirmative.”

“That would then explain the excess of comfort items. It did not seem like you to accumulate such an unnecessary luxury.”

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Soundwave only wished he himself felt more relaxed. He stole another glance back at his stubborn, back-sleeping partner, mild irritation forming that he struggled to push down.

_Do I need to move?_ Ravage growled over their bond, sleep deprived and clearly as indifferent to the value of their position as Shockwave.

… _In what manor could you assist?_ Soundwave countered.

A single optic onlined to glare at her host. _Annoyance._

Vague. But an intriguing offer. Soundwave could trust Ravage to not make a fool of herself (or Soundwave) and to effectively and efficiently achieve her goals. Why not?

_Proceed._

Ravage lazily stirred, stretching slowly to a stand. Ever elegant and clever in her motions, she moved from her preferred place to Soundwave’s peds. And then lied back down. Soundwave pulsed a hesitant question, to which she replied reassurance. Again, a moment later, Ravage rose and moved, this time to an oblivious Shockwave’s peds. Distracted from observing the twins nearly on top of his helm, Shockwave glanced down at his newest recharge-companion. Ravage only offered a grow in reply. Not wanting to bother the cyber-cat, Shockwave spared a glance to Soundwave, who watched with intrigue at the entire affair. Partner offering no advice, Shockwave lay back and continued with his staring.

Not as soon as Shockwave had settled Ravage began pawing Shockwave’s treads. And then pushing. And when still no reaction was gained, growling. The offended mech finally sat upright to question the cassette, and Ravage took advantage of the motion to take away a great deal of foot space. Shockwave seemed ready to open an inquiry until he seemed to think better of it. He drifted back down into the berth…and simply tented his knees to accommodate the needy cat.

With a huff of his vents, Soundwave suddenly sat up. He took hold of the leg furthest from him and pulled until Shockwave was forced to roll over to his side to comply. Finally satisfied, Soundwave relaxed. A giddy light danced in his spark as he pressed his back to Shockwave’s front, enveloped by the scientist’s bulkier frame. The sensation of the warm chassis against him was sublime. Enough to shudder optics and allow the world to fade away. Soundwave reached back to gather Shockwave’s limb—which was hovering unsure above him—into a tight embrace. The light dramatically dimmed at the feeling of a cannon in his hand. Optics reopened, Soundwave turned around to see Shockwave’s cannon arm hanging above them, unsure but steady.

All of that, and Soundwave had chosen on the wrong side. And Shockwave had yet to close his knees. And Ravage’s snickers were of absolutely no help.

This bared little resemblance to the night Soundwave had in mind.

A silent negotiation took place in which sides of the berth were exchanged. Soundwave simply proceeded to crawl over Shockwave, who nonchalantly slide over underneath him. Before he could settle down on his back again, Soundwave grabbed hold of Shockwave’s hand and pulled it over with him so the two were back to being back-to-back. Only this time, also hand-in-hand. Finally satisfied, with his head rested on Shockwave’s gun arm, hands clasped, and frames flush with one another, Soundwave stopped to consider his silent, patient partner.

Shockwave didn’t appear to be in any discomfort. He seemed as indifferent as when he first entered the room. But something still seemed unrelaxed about the mech. Looking down towards their peds, Soundwave vented. Shockwave’s legs were still oddly parted. The position would normally be comforted by a bend at the waist, but Shockwave looked content to keep his hips aligned with Soundwave’s.

Curious and feeling in debt, Soundwave cautiously lifted a ped. He inched it backward until his appendage lined up between Shockwave’s awkwardness and rested it there. Curiosity and no small hint of gratitude flooded Shockwave’s field as he lowered his leg onto Soundwave’s.

Silence blanketed the slumbering cassettes and new-found lovers as the two tested their comfort. The quiet was lifted with a small, “I do not care for the way outer plating slides against itself during unconsciousness.”

The confessions should not have held the weight it did, and yet Soundwave found himself endeared by the revelation. He pressed closer, determined to encourage his lover through gentle and intimate physical closeness. Inarticulate in the language though he was, Shockwave responded in kind, squeezing his partner’s hand.


	2. You Will Find Me Holding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything had become so routine. Until Rumble and Frenzy decided to shake things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but other chapters are longer, and why damage the writing for length?

Shockwave likened his bonded to an extension of himself, not unlike his cannon, while they slept. Such was how tightly Soundwave pressed into his front. It was odd initially, but after further pondering, the closeness proved to have a purpose. When Soundwave was awakened by fluxes in the night, Shockwave could feel him stir. When a cassette interrupted the recharge cycle with vital information, Shockwave woke along with the host mech to attend to new developments. The touch afforded effortless communication overwise unobtainable until their spark bonding.

Shockwave was abruptly grateful for his mate’s excellent foresight.

He had woken earlier in the cycle by Soundwave’s now-common discomfort. It no longer mattered that Shockwave kept a hand on Soundwave’s offended chassis or that Ravage curled next to his chamber, the twins continued their aggressive movements long past recharge hours. So, when Soundwave shifted against him with a soft moan, Shockwave mindlessly messaged the plating above Soundwave’s chamber until the movements quieted.

His second interruption he treated no differently. Mind still sluggish from little recharge, he messaged Soundwave as he had been shown and done for decacycles.

A kick to his knee gave him pause. As did the energon smeared across his hand. Suddenly very much wake, Shockwave rose, careful not to jostle Soundwave, to assess the situation.

Soundwave was still recharging, albeit restless. He shifted and moaned as he clutched the source of his bleeding. Shockwave peeled his mate’s hands away to see exactly what he suspected: energon seeping between the lower abdomen plating. Upon closer inspection, the energon was a clean yellow; no apparent stains meant no apparent tearing. Content that Soundwave was not going to die in their berth, Shockwave shut back off.

Laserbeak woke him next. The cassette bleeped at him, concern in his optics and hesitation in his movements. A quick check of his chronometer showed it had only been 12 breems. Shockwave rose again to inspect Soundwave, who still remained in a fitful recharge, before acknowledging the cassette.

“Nothing appears out of the ordinary. Soundwave will benefit from rest, so we shall allow him to do so.” Laserbeak chirped uncertain. “If his condition changes, I will act.”

Symbiote reassured, Shockwave settled again, this time merely powering off nonessential systems, keeping his hand pressed secure against his partner.

When Soundwave finally breached awareness, it was with a pained sound, deep vents, and a bondmate holding him steady. His side of the bond flared, allowing Shockwave a glimpse into the kind of sensations ailing him. Plating ripped apart from the inside out. Pressure extended in all directions, pushing and fighting against the frame containing it in sharp pulses. Heat radiated off an already overworked frame, forcing vents and cooling systems to work at maximum efficiency. It was utterly fascinating the intricate procedure Soundwave’s frame was orchestrating all in order to finalize the creation process.

The warbled cry snapped Shockwave’s attention back to the host mech. He decided he ought to comm Hook.

Checking his chronometer, Shockwave could understand the late joor causing reaction delays, but outright refusal for aid was not anticipated.

“They’re _symbiotes_ ,” Hook insisted, voice rough and slow. Possibly annoyed.

“That is understood.”

“He’s had _three_. He’s _fine_.”

“Symbiote migration does not involve this level of discomfort.” Or leaking gestational fluids. Or plating rearrangement. Nor should it have taken place this late into a typical term. No, these twins had shown in scans to be a departure from normal symbiote creation and were proving this point now. Hook, Shockwave knew, was not of the mind to listen to logic. Otherwise, the medic would have heeded his observations beforehand.

Soundwave was doing his best at not yelling, it seemed, as he buried his helm into Shockwave’s side. Muffled cries and moans emitted but were evidently not loud enough to be heard across the comm.

“You will send medical aid to Soundwave’s quarters immediately. I will contact Megatron to inform him of ongoing events.”

“Wait! —” Hook began, but was cut off, Shockwave not caring to listen to anymore stupidity.

“Ravage? Buzz?” Laserbeak suggested from his perch on his pillow, stepping from one foot to another in a kind of dance.

Shockwave considered. Ravage and Buzzsaw were deployed elsewhere on the base and were thus only a short comm away. Megatron would not be pleased with either leaving their posts, but another cry from Soundwave, this one followed by a choked sob, was enough to convince him. The cassettes were a source of comfort to Soundwave. He typically returned them to his dock in times of great unease or when under distress. Shockwave’s hand rubbing at the afflicted plating was clearing having no effect, so gathering the cassettes was the next logical move.

At Shockwave’s nod, Laserbeak bowed his head in focus, speaking over the bond to his deployed siblings.

Meanwhile, Shockwave continued to watch as Soundwave shifted and moaned in a failure to alleviate the pain. His fans whirled, but his frame refused to cool any degree. Shockwave aided his move to a more upright position and situated himself behind his mate like the medical files advised. Inexperienced and lacking any medical equipment, all Shockwave could really do was hold him as Soundwave screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticon Terror Twins make their grand entrance! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I love hearing feedback, so any tips or comments are appreciated! Stay safe out there!


	3. At Ease, for I Will Watch Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night one with the new kiddos, and Shockwave is about as close to a nervous wreck as he'll ever get!  
> Soundwave just wants to sleep.

It was only logical. The change was necessary if they were to proceed with their lives. Rumble and Frenzy refused, not quietly, to recharge anywhere that was not Soundwave’s chest or Shockwave’s arms. It took some reasoning with the scientist that there was cause for the twins to be hesitant to stray from their creators, especially when in a vulnerable state such as recharge. Ultimately, it was the correlation between cuddles and quiet that convinced Shockwave to sooth the twins when they cried. 

A change still needed to be made in the berth. Soundwave would sleep on his back as a last resort, but a side berth (or container as Shockwave had suggested) was out of the question. Thus, their current debate.

“This will not work,” Shockwave looked up from his usual sleeping position on the berth, legs bent and parted without Soundwave’s leg between them. The twins lay in front of him, clicking and chirping to each other and the flying cassette twins who sat above their heads. They squirmed but otherwise seemed content.

Soundwave stared at Shockwave in a query. From his stance next to the berth, he was truly a sight. Visor dimmed from lingering exhaustion, his abdomen still vaguely off-colored from dried energon that wouldn’t wash off, and an overall slouch were clear signs to even Shockwave at his most oblivious that he was not in a tolerating mood. This Soundwave knew. So, if Shockwave still possessed the mind to question him, there must be cause for said question. 

“There is nothing separating them from me,” Shockwave reasoned.

“That is the purpose.”

“That does not worry you in anyway?”

Soundwave tilted his helm.

“There is nothing to block them from unintended movement.”

How that thought even occurred to his mate was a wonder in and of itself. Movement? From either of them? In recharge? There was a perfectly ‘them-shaped’ dip in the berth formed from years of consistent and unmoving cycles. 

Shockwave caught onto Soundwave’s thought-line through the wide open bond. He sent in response the sense of holding Soundwave. The sturdy grip. The flushed frames. And then was the image of separation. Shockwave rarely slept on his own since that first night, and on the occasions Soundwave extended his stay on command, Shockwave sent over the restless feeling of not having Soundwave to lean onto. He showed the long nights spent turning from one side to another and never finding peace. The feelings were “illogical”, and the static of frustration flooded the memories. 

Soundwave gazed at his lover with a softer expression. “You will not crush them.”

“That is not a certainty.”

“You will not.”

“Previous behavioral responses would suggest other—” Shockwave paused as Soundwave lied down. It was unusual at first, settling on the opposite side. But once his head rested on Shockwave’s cannon and the twins made happy little trilling sounds at his arrival, all his discomfort faded. 

In a matter of seconds, Soundwave was out. A hand covering the twins, the other fiddling with their helms, and a low huff from his vents and Soundwave was in a deep recharge. Amazing as it was, it did not distract Shockwave from his musings.

At any point in the night, he could move closer to the spy in an unconscious effort to be near his bondmate’s spark. He could pull Soundwave closer to him. One or both of them could shift on top of the exceedingly small twins and crush them to death. All the pain and effort Soundwave underwent to create the little hybrids would amount to nothing after only one cycle. 

Shockwave stayed vigilant, not certain Soundwave’s change was conducive to Rumble’s and Frenzy’s survival. All the while said host and twins remained oblivious in deep recharge. With his only hand, Shockwave moved to cup Soundwave’s helm. The plating was finally cooled from the previous cycle’s ordeal. Relaxed as he was, there was peace to be found in his dimmed visor and unmoving facemask. His attention turned to the new mechs. 

The twins curled against one another face-to-face. It reminded Shockwave of the last few scans of them, the two clinging to one another like a lifeline. Illogical motions when safe in their creator’s chamber (attached to actual lifelines), but Shockwave could see now what the pair had subconsciously prepared for. There came a time the two would be detached from their creator and from each other, the only semblance of those safer times being this small embrace. He ran his hand over the slumbering frames, observing how they twitched and shifted at his motions. When his hand came to rest on them, just above Soundwave’s, Rumble turned his face to snuggle against it while Frenzy grabbed hold of a digit. 

Something inside him clicked, protocols Shockwave was unaware he possessed coming online. Curious, he sifted through them, reading the programs as they ignited. Most were logical necessities of biology, but others were the result of complications from empurata. A system attempted to come alive and force a priority shift, but the coding suppressers quickly put them to rest and offered the logic that powerful leadership would act as a greater source of safety. 

The sound of Ravage leaping on his side of the berth sprung Shockwave from his readings. Hand still trapped, Shockwave stilled as Ravage moved about to find herself a new sleep-space. The foot of the berth was taken by Soundwave’s leg that wasn’t between Shockwaves. Though there was room, Shockwave had never known Ravage to be content with only a portion of the lower end of the bed since his first night here. So, she migrated to her usual space on the side-edge nearest Soundwave. She had always preferred to rest her head on a pillow (or Shockwave’s gun-arm as Soundwave did), but since the twin’s conception she had taken to guarding Soundwave’s chamber. Now, she seemed to debate. The twins and Soundwave had altered her usual plans, and she gazed at their forms while a decision was made. Shockwave watched as the cyber-cat settled against her creator’s back and, unexpectedly, rested her head on his side. 

She had a clear vantage point from which to keep a watchful gaze on her new siblings, maintaining her self-employed duty to guard them. Symbiote and scientist locked optics, a mutual understanding flowing between them. Right now, in these quiet moments, the twins were a priority. There would be no accidental crushings or distressed wakings. Not while they had a sister looking after them and brothers hovering above them. Not while both creators had a hand to cover and comfort them all throughout the night.

Shockwave didn’t actually recharge that cycle, but he did rest with a newfound ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy!


	4. How Do I Comfort You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's harder than you'd think to recharge without all the cassettes in bed too.

It was a rare occasion that the couple was left alone. Usually such time needed to be scheduled several cycles in advance and seldom took place outside Shockwave’s lab. Any other couple, Soundwave told himself, would be taking full advantage of the quality time. Full. But a pang in his spark prevented him from thinking of much passed his lack of symbiotes. 

Cassettes were deployed for extended periods constantly. Ravage would spend cycles in an Autobot base, Laserbeak circulating battlefields with Buzzsaw, Frenzy and Rumble aiding Megatron directly. But usually at least one would be close enough to recharge at night in their place in their berth with their host. Tonight was no such night. 

Soundwave placed a hand in the empty space between him and his mate where Rumble and Frenzy should be. His back felt cold without the warm purring from Ravage. The pillows were piled a little two high without Buzzsaw and Laserbeak weighing them down. It all just felt wrong. He knew it was necessary for the war effort that his highly valuable cassettes did their part, but a selfish part of him wanted the war to turn on and off at his will. When the sky grew dark and the command deck grew quiet, his creations should return to his warm, safe embrace.

His anxiety blinded him to his surroundings until a large hand clasped his shoulder. Shockwave nudged him across the bond, a small inquiry into his thoughts and logic behind not sleeping. Soundwave replied with his spark’s cold emptiness, knowing Shockwave would probably not fully understand the extent to which his current emotions ruled him. The bond was quiet as his felt Shockwave analyze the emotional data he had received. Soundwave could sense the slight understanding flowing across, along with the hesitation to act. Surface reactions and emotions Shockwave was improving his comprehension of, but these spark deep, innate desires were still a wonder to him. 

There was internal struggle before the hand warming his shoulder moved down to his waist. A soft caress. A tough at plating. Soundwave slide closer to bump his facemask on the lower ridge of Shockwave’s eye in a kiss. 

“Negative,” he said, being sure to relay his appreciation for the attempt at warming him through the bond. But interfacing would do nothing to solve this. 

“Do you require additional symbiotes?” Shockwave asked, his hand unmoved.

Amusement flickered in his spark. Naturally, the most logical remedy to a lack of cassettes was more cassettes.

“Negative. Current climate: hostile. Symbiote creation is a vulnerable state. Ill-suited for now.”

“That is logical.” Unfiltered relief flooded the bond as Shockwave relaxed. Rumble’s and Frenzy’s creation had scared him more than he was willing to admit, and Soundwave knew the scientist was not keen to replay the events. Despite the twins being an abnormality.

They lay there in the cold silence as Soundwave worried over the uncontrollable and Shockwave struggled with unknowns. With an air of caution, the hand resting on Soundwave’s waist moved again. It reached further to Soundwave’s lower back before pulling, sliding the spy until he was trapped against the bulker frame. The hand swept to between his shoulders, then travelled back down along Soundwave’s spinal struts, then back up again. Cool, calculated motions generated from years of cataloguing frame responses from various categories of contact. Shockwave possessed an entire dictionary of touch for just such an occasion when words and cassettes were not options. 

It did nothing to remedy the situation; cuddling close to Shockwave’s chassis did not bring his cassettes any closer to him or further from danger. But there was endearing honesty in Shockwave’s trial-and-error learning. His efforts were enough to warm his spark and fill him with a soft love. Not wanting to discourage the action, Soundwave wrapped his free arm around Shockwave’s frame and shoved his face into the space between cannon-arm and chest-plates, their legs intertwined. 

Shockwave continued his soothing movements throughout the night, quietly trying to determine what more could be done. Soundwave left the bond open to send little pulses of love and adoration and appreciation as Shockwave remained feeling unfinished. His systems quietly hummed and whirled, vents puffing every so often. It wasn’t enough to lull Soundwave into recharge, but it did help, in a selfish way, that neither of them slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! I felt bad that this one is so short. Look forward to much longer final chapters!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Stay safe!


	5. I Do Not Doubt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is stationed in Tarn. Shockwave remains in Kaon.  
> The harsh reality of Cybertron's conflict is crashing down on them.

Tarn had burned. The flames consumed much of the city and reduced most everything to ash or melted metal. Even now, the streets still smoldered.

It had been a long and terrible battle. The Autobots gained the upper hand in breaking their defenses and invading the stronghold. Countless lives lost, a home left in ruins, but the Decepticon emblem still remained on the citadel.

Soundwave had fought alongside his friend and leader from start to finish. Megatron relied on his abilities to maintain communications during the confusions and coordinate the attacks that lead to their ultimate victory. There were moments of short lulls in which systems were allowed to recharge, but after cycles of not really sleeping, Soundwave was beyond exhausted.

So the fact that blissful slumber had abandoned him left him feeling tired and frustrated. His present cassettes were having only a little more luck. Every joor or so, Rumble would startle himself awake in a panic for letting his guard drop, which in turn woke up Frenzy, which lead to a whole ordeal shushing them back to sleep, only for them to wake again.

The rest of the symbiotes remained deployed to assess the state of Tarn and keep an optic trained on the nearby Autobots. Their recent boldness put Megatron on edge. Several cities and stations had fallen into the Prime’s control, and Megatron had feared attacks on Tarn and Kaon were pending. His paranoia proved correct, but no one had predicted the level of destruction the siege caused. Prime was likely to try again with a larger force and a better plan to overtake Tarn before making his way to the capital. They were steadily losing their hold on Cybertron, which was why it was in the hands of his two most trusted officers that Megatron placed the fate of the two most vital cities. Soundwave was given Tarn and Shockwave Kaon while the two fronts were divided between Megatron and Starscream.

The decision was entirely logical and thus unanimously supported, but it left Shockwave and Soundwave separated.

In the cycles leading up to the attack on Tarn, Shockwave frequented the citadel. The transportation was inconvenient, but the science officer promoted it by citing the creation of the “ground-bridge” between the cities requiring his personal attention. It was the truth; one side of the portal was being manufactured in Kaon and the other in Tarn. The drive was only a few joors, and Shockwave insisted it was worth it.

That he happened to coordinate his arrival just before the recharge cycle never caught Megatron’s notice.

Now, though, plans were put on halt. The Decepticon’s brightest mind could not be risked just to stroke his own ego, as Megatron put it. The ground-bridge production in Tarn would be completed by the stationed engineers. Shockwave could not argue the logic that his untimely demise would devastate the war effort—especially since he could take Soundwave down with him—but that didn’t make their first night apart any less of a strain.

Shockwave tried to remind him of all the previous nights they had endured alone in their berth.

 _We lived then, and so it can be reasoned that we shall live through this now,_ he explained over the bond. It was meant to be reassuring, but showcasing every restless and depressing night since deciding to live together did not, in fact, brighten Soundwave’s mood.

 _That does not invalidate current emotions,_ Soundwave countered.

_But prior experience negates the need for such thoughts._

_Data does not dictate attitudes._ His message was accompanied by frustrations and anxiety. Too much perhaps.

Shockwave closed off for a time. He never appreciated being told he was wrong when he felt so strongly he was not, especially when he was struggling with the topic. Emotions still gave him pause. They were unpredictable, no matter how many action-reactions he charted. They liked to convince him to make decisions that defied his logic. And, more recently, they fought against his certainties.

 _I apologize,_ Soundwave relented once he finished soothing the twins again after another episode.

The mental wall between them gradually fell. _Tensions are elevated. You have a lot on your mind, and my bringing up previous negative experiences is obstructive._

_That does not excuse hurtful tones._

_It was a…logical…reaction._ Shockwave’s awkward sense of humor never failed to earn him a small chuckle from the quiet spy. _Your current reaction is just as I…calculated._ Soundwave couldn’t help the grin. The smugness seeping through had him picturing the way Shockwave’s antenna would perk up when the mech was attempting to elicit a smile from him and had succeeded.

_Wrong. I do not emote._

_Wrong._ Soundwave replayed the last few seconds.

_I do not physically emote._

_Wrong._ He sent the fond memory of Shockwave’s antenna betraying him. _Shockwave: cute._

_Illogical._

Soundwave made a snorting noising before he could stop himself. He quickly glanced at the twins, who remained blissfully unaware.

 _Their insomnia is not unfounded,_ Shockwave reassured.

 _No, but greatly unwanted._ Soundwave ran a hand along the slumbering faces.

_As is our current predicament._

_Agreed._

A comfortable silence soothed the air as Soundwave continued his gently motions and Shockwave organized his thoughts.

 _I predict the end is nearing._ The certainty that accompanied Shockwave’s statement caught Soundwave’s interest. Shockwave knew something he didn’t.

_Explain._

_There have been recent developments concerning Cybertron’s core. I do not believe that, lacking the Allspark and Vector Sigma, there is any technology available to remedy the situation._

Soundwave stiffened. That could not be, he refuted, denying himself the possibility of even considering losing Cybertron. He prodded Shockwave’s side of the bond for any further information. It was given freely. All the data Shockwave had collected on the weakening of the planet’s core, the fauna and flora species rapidly going extinct, and the increasing frequency of acid rain. _Our home is dying, then?_ Soundwave concluded, unable to hide his hopelessness.

 _Yes. This is information to be presented at the next command meeting._ Shockwave hesitated to find his words. _I know…I realize our planet is of great importance to your religious beliefs and practices._

_Primus is Cybertron’s core. To kill the planet is to kill God._

_I finalized these findings today; you are the first I have shared this with._ He sent across what passed for sympathy with Shockwave. _Time is required to properly analyze what one considers high in value._

The pending death of their home was no easy fact to absorb. That his mate sought to reveal it in private to him before even Megatron meant the world to Soundwave, spark-breaking as it all was. Soundwave peered down at the two restless cassettes in his arms. Born into the war, they would never know the world as Primus intended it. Full of life and peace. The true tragedy of war lied in the destroyed lives of their youths. _What have we done?_

 _Battled._ Shockwave attempted to soothe his mate with little pulses of (his version of) hope. _I have informative holovids of Cybertron pre-Civil War. The cassettes—current and any future—have access to them._

_Thank you, love. Film does not equate to reality, though._

_Agreed. But such realities are a luxury now._

Soundwave in-vented long and deep in an effort to repress the sadness threating to overwhelm him. _I require you._

_I am here._

_Physical touch._ He sent Shockwave his memories of snuggling against warm plating, feeling safe and so far away from the terrors outside.

 _We were never actually separated from the war during the night cycles._ Shockwave mimicked Soundwave by replaying the sensation of holding Soundwave close, their hands clasped, and their legs intertwined.

_There was bliss in willful ignorance._

_I was never ignorant,_ Shockwave pridefully countered.

_But we allowed ourselves to forget._

_That is…it is illogical to believe that we ever forgot_ _the war as we engaged in recharge._

 _Distractions were welcomed,_ Soundwave said. He conjured memories of peaceful moments together—in Shockwave’s lab, their berth-room, even the command deck—when their thoughts were completely void of the fighting. Shockwave responded with his own recollections of events, and he could not admit to Soundwave being wrong. Even those instances in his lab with Soundwave listening carefully as he described the device or weapon he was constructing were consumed by innocent thoughts — How did Soundwave perceive him? Did Soundwave have a different reason for joining him other than for company? Would it appease him if the cassettes helped? — as his work’s usage in the war was ignored in favor of those Shockwave found more pleasant.

They sat a while longer sifting through memories as Soundwave soothed another twin episode.

_The end of the War for Cybertron draws near._

_It must,_ Shockwave agreed.

_In whose favor?_

Shockwave considered the question. _Decepticons’._

_Recent events do not suggest such._

_Recent events have proven our faction to be hard to annihilate. Lord Megatron has demonstrated that he is capable in a leadership position. We will win._ At the fear response his statements elicited, Shockwave asked, _Do you have doubts?_

_No…not in Lord Megatron._

_You are uncertain._

Soundwave held the twins a little tighter. _The future is uncertain._

_There are aspects we can predict._

_Predict then._

Shockwave took a moment to consider their circumstances. _Lord Megatron will lead us to victory. He will conduct searches to locate the Allspark and Vector Sigma. Our planet will then be restored, and a new Golden Age will be initiated under a new governing body._

_What would we do then?_

_After the war? Initiate peace._

_That does not answer. What would we do with ourselves?_ Soundwave decided providing options would better clarify his question. He showed Shockwave mental fantasies of them walking the streets of a new city, hand in hand. He imagined his mate with and without his cannon—it would be illogical to continue being armed in peace-time, but it was such an integral part of him. There were constants, like Soundwave sitting on a table in a lab listening to Shockwave’s ramblings. But what would he be designing? What experiments could he perform if not for the purpose of war? Soundwave drew a blank on what he himself would possibly do outside of fighting and organizing attacks.

Shockwave listened carefully, trying to align Soundwave’s thoughts with his initial predictions. He tried to imagine a time without a war to no avail. Consciousness caught him at the dawn of conflict, and though he retained some memories of his time as a senator pre-empurata, it was not enough. Eventually, Shockwave was forced to admit, _I do not know._

 _There is the possibility of defeat,_ Soundwave said.

_I cannot deny that._

_Predictions?_

This, Shockwave took no time to debate. _We would be executed._

 _…You have considered this before._ The bond betrayed any hope Shockwave had of denying it. The thought had crossed his mind. Usually whenever Soundwave or the cassettes found themselves in the medbay. Shockwave would consider all the possibilities, including if his family did not survive their ordeal, which spiraled to thoughts of what he could possibly do should they be struck down by Autobots. That they could also be killed for being on the losing side of the conflict was highly likely.

_I would take the symbiotes with me in the event I offline._

_That is fact, yes._

_And what of you?_

Unexpectedly, this also took little consideration. _I would follow you._

 _You are invaluable to the cause,_ Soundwave reasoned.

_But I agreed to certain clauses when bonding with you._

Soundwave schooled his emotions. _They override Decepticon loyalties?_

A heavy silence initiated as doubt seeped into Shockwave’s processor. He considered certain scenarios. In the event of defeat, would they cooperate with the victors to negotiate extended time alive with each other, or would they maintain their loyalties to Megatron? Should only one of them be sentenced to execution, would they keep their bond opened to transcend reality together, or barricade it to keep the other alive? They were situations both knew the answers to but were hesitant to admit.

An understanding passed between them. At this time, such thoughts could not be entertained. Their world was collapsing into ruins, their people were dying, and their greatest source of strength lied in Megatron. They both agreed: to doubt was detrimental.

It was near the end of the recharge cycle they decided to try again to rest. The twins had finally ceased their panicking, and the couple added mental exhausted to their lengthening list of woes.

 _Rest now. I will make my way to you soon,_ Shockwave said, surprisingly reassuring. There was no doubt in him that he would successfully reunite them.

 _You as well, love._ Soundwave pulsed affection over the bond, which was reciprocated. _Remain open._

_I plan to._

With soothing pulses and a short fair well, Soundwave closed his optics, trying once more to cycle down. He clung to the twins and stretched his legs out as he tried to alleviate the physical emptiness.

A city away, Shockwave laid on his back and waited for Soundwave to fall into recharge. Only when the familiar bliss took over his mate’s side of the bond did he begin to cycle down his systems. But he felt uncomfortable. There were occupants missing and he was in the wrong position, but it was not unlike the numerous nights he slept alone before Soundwave. It was irrational that he could experience such discomfort when he knew there was a time such trivial matters did not bother him. In frustration, Shockwave finally turned on his side. There was the problem of his plating rubbing, though. With a vent, he grabbed some of the pillows he had set on the floor and shoved one between his knees and another along his front.

Better, Shockwave thought as he faded into unconsciousness, but incomparable to Soundwave.


	6. I Maintain My Faith in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertron can no longer support life, so its inhabitants are forced to abandon their home. Soundwave does not handle leaving as well as he would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the tags! I tried to build the intensity of topics with each chapter, and I consider this final one to warrant a warning. There are discussions of religion, though nothing negative or controversial. Faith is a source of some people's moral codes, and Soundwave falls into that category.

Cybertron faded into the darkness as the _Nemesis_ continued its course through the empty abys. Their home reduced to another speck in the millions of lights littering the sky.

 _The dark abys of space,_ Shockwave corrected.

Soundwave squinted his optics at the viewport, willing it to be his indifferent scientist.

 _A frustration response was unintended,_ Shockwave clarified. _I aimed to distract._ At Soundwave’s understanding seeping through the bond, Shockwave continued. _The term ‘sky’ is used when referring to observations of space from the surface of a planet…_

Soundwave allowed Shockwave’s ramblings to envelope him in something resembling the familiar. He shuttered his optics, rolling his helm down in a mournful bow. There had been no time for emotional outbursts during the chaos of the evacuation, but now that all was quiet and cold, thoughts began to plague him. Shockwave’s continued astronomy lecture acted as a grounding mechanism to keep him stationed in reality in the midst of surreal events.

He lifted his limp arms to hug himself. Incomparable to Shockwave. It only served to remind Soundwave of those last moments in on Cybertron. The seconds had lasted forever, and the memory burned in his mind. Every seam in Shockwave’s plating, the feeling of Cybertron’s ground beneath his peds, the explosions rattling the citadel’s structure, his own look of resignation visibly mirrored on Shockwave’s optic. Soundwave tugged at his plating tighter, tuning out whatever was being said on the other end of the bond. He recalled how the world had erupted into a fury of actions and reactions. Ships had soared across the sky, many falling victim to their enemies before they could escape. Cities were set alight by the light of the sun abandoning them for the horizon.

 _Soundwave!_ Shockwave was veering on frantic as he pounded against the mental wall Soundwave had forged. In a flash, Soundwave returned to himself, grip on his frame loosening to reveal faint dents.

Shockwave pushed passed the fading defenses with a distinct lack of tact, focus narrowed to sorting out the odd behavior. His mate felt…cold…empty, illogically. It was unlike the nights spent separated or without the cassettes. This was more intense. Soundwave seemed to teeter on the verge of succumbing to a spark deep emotion Shockwave couldn’t hope to define. He had no protocol for how to act in response.

Not for the first time, Soundwave appreciated the odd way Shockwave conducted himself. Rather than fret in the feeling of being lost, the scientist in him took over. Curiosity and a strong will to understand ruled over any uncertainties.

His bondmate prodded him, and Soundwave allowed the invasive search to flood his frame and distract him. It began in his processor. Thoughts on the Exodus and their dead home world were analyzed, but nothing there suggested an adequate cause for a high emotional response. Cybertron had nothing left to give them, so leaving was their only option for survival. That Shockwave was left as its guardian only eased any doubt in his mind. No, the problem could not originate from a faulty thought line.

Soundwave couldn’t help his amusement at Shockwave’s disappointment. Contemplations could be cured by logic. Logic he understood. When negative thoughts triggered negative emotions, Shockwave could, with no small amount of confidence, fix it. Soundwave relayed somber encouragement, but Shockwave hesitated to search his spark.

 _Just hold me,_ Soundwave offered, hoping at this point to just maintain the sense of being near one another that was generated by the prodding.

 _Your thoughts expose you. Such sentiments solve nothing._ With a newfound ambition, Shockwave delved into the tangled mess that was Soundwave’s emotions.

Fear consumed him. There were uncertainties and possibilities beyond even their combined knowledge or predictions. A dying Cybertron Soundwave had thoroughly mulled over. But to truly lose it was apparently another ordeal entirely. To him, the planet and Primus were intricately connected. One in the same. Through some illogical ideas concerning how nature worked, Soundwave had reached the belief that the planet could not fully die. Religion dictated here. It reasoned that Primus was eternal, therefore Cybertron was eternal. No matter that he had been witness to the data used to conclude the end of all energy radiating from the core, there was a deep feeling of _alive_ that Soundwave was convinced was their (very much dead) planet. And he had abandoned it. Turned his back on it. Ran away from his maker when their home needed him. All for what?

This was worse than Shockwave could have predicted; the problem was religious.

 _Just hold me,_ Soundwave reiterated, sending him small pulses of understanding.

Frustrated by his limitations, Shockwave reluctantly conceded. He had giving the subject his effort on multiple occasions, but his lover’s religious beliefs had never made sense to him, a notorious genius capable of discerning how to generate controlled wormholes but not able to understand what the Allspark or Primes were to Soundwave. It vexed him.

Soundwave cycled his vents. Shockwave sorting through his hubris was an entertaining distraction, but there was no escaping this reality. Not anymore.

 _Cease pitying yourself,_ Ravage interjected, annoyed and exhausted. His gloomy gaze dropped from the viewport to his chest where the cassettes were safely resting inside. Supposedly resting. A quick sweep over the bonds showed the symbiotes to still be very much awake.

His own distress was doing nothing to ease theirs, Soundwave realized. How could he allow himself to be so selfish? Everything he did, every decision he made, every doubt he had affected the cassettes. And he had allowed himself to slip.

Shockwave leapt at the chance to halt his self-deprecating thoughts. _It cannot be expected of you to conceal all deliberations from the symbiotes,_ he reasoned. _Your link to them prevents you._

_I am burdened with a responsibility._

A challenge to his logic. _Not singularly,_ Shockwave countered (a little too eager).

The notion had Soundwave considering its applications. _You wish to relieve me of my duties?_

Shockwave seemed to suddenly realize what he had suggested, but his determination to win over his limitations dominated. He asserted, _I am the reason you are “burdened” with them, as you put it. The responsibility is shared._

 _I am not his,_ Ravage growled. _Explain to the one-eyed oaf that I neither belong to him nor am I a responsibility!_

 _Eh, no comment,_ Rumble said.

 _Ask him to explain ground-bridging again!_ Buzzsaw exclaimed. _But skip to the part about sparks bursting out of people’s frames!_ A detailed mental picture accompanied the request that sent Laserbeak reeling and Frenzy into a fit of laughter. Ravage did nothing to suppress her distaste. A smaller, much weaker consciousness stirred at the commotion.

 _Enough._ The command sent the symbiotes into a hush, awaiting their host’s verdict. The peace that fell over Soundwave’s end of the bond signaled to Shockwave that whatever debate he was not privy to had ended.

When he injected himself, it was with a measured tone. _There are subjects I fear I cannot assist you in coming to understand. The matter of leaving Cybertron is one of them. In order to properly analyze the situation, one requires leisure time and a lack of distractions, neither of which you currently possess. Allow me to grant you the opportunity._

The thought was touching, Soundwave admitted. Still though. _The time required exceeds one night cycle._

_I have recently acquired an enormous amount of free time._

_For projects, as you stated._

_You remain a high priority project, Soundwave._

A thrill sent Soundwave’s spark spinning a little faster and threatened to overwhelm him. So much so that he made to sit (the berth appearing to be his only option in the new quarters).

 _Your surprise is unfounded._ Shockwave caught himself. _Is illogical._

 _Boss,_ Frenzy piped up, _quite swooning, I want to hear about mechs exploding!_

 _Bursting,_ Buzzsaw corrected. _They burst!_

Soundwave cycled his vents, shuttering his optics to give himself a moment.

 _Heightened and varied responses are typical for you at this stage, if you recall,_ Shockwave reassured. It brought Soundwave back to the present.

 _Early ground-bridging experiments were quite unsuccessful,_ Soundwave teased, sending his mate the gruesome scene Buzzsaw had eagerly shared.

_Ah, yes. A number of observations were made concerning spark rotation disruption during mech trials. I take it I will be lecturing on wormhole physics._

_Correct._ Soundwave laid back into the sheets and began the process of generating a link between his dependents and his conjunx, much to (some of) the cassettes’ excitement.

This certainly was not the first instance in which their complex of bonds had been put to use, but until this moment their connections benefited only the war effort. For it to be used in such an innocent manner…it was enough to make that little thrill return.

 _Minimum time you require?_ Soundwave asked once the link was complete.

_The objective is recharging symbiotes._

_A breem, then?_

Several protests erupted, loudest of which was Frenzy. _We’re not that easy to bore!_

 _Astrophysics is peak physics,_ Laserbeak added.

 _Indeed,_ Shockwave agreed, the wide open bond betraying his pride.

 _I could care less about the space holes,_ Buzzsaw admitted, Shockwave’s pride diminishing a fraction, _I’m here for the gore!_

 _I no longer know why I’m here,_ Ravage sighed.

Shockwave gathered himself. _Congregate on my end, and I will begin a lecture of your choosing._

A chorus of elation flooded the connection, earlier distress long forgotten. Privately, Soundwave thanked Shockwave. A silent understanding swept between them: the link to Shockwave would remain long after the cassettes found recharge, and Soundwave, with Shockwave’s steady presence, could be left to his own devices.

More or less, he supposed. Soundwave raked a servo down his chassis, stopping to rest it on his abdomen. A quiet consciousness breached awareness again at the sudden lack of siblings. It hesitated before exploring with its field its surroundings. The little thing spun at the feeling of the other symbiotes nearby, so sure that he had been left alone.

Soundwave pulsed to it something soothing. “No, little one,” he said aloud, “you have not been abandoned.”

The sparkling’s side of the bond burst with joy at the sound of Soundwave’s deep voice. It turned towards the source of the sound, wiggling in Soundwave’s chamber in an effort to be nearer. In response, he moved his servo again to rub the plating protecting the new life.

“You shall never fear that we might leave you, little love.” He reset his optics, choking on his emotions. “I will never do to you what I have done to our home.” A weak kick was the only reassurance the sparkling offered him, and Soundwave felt compelled to continue. “Cybertron, it is called. It consisted of towering spires and gleaming lights. And no small amount of terrors.

I have forfeited my love of home only once before now. The Gladiator Pits in Kaon nearly destroyed me. I lost faith. Until Primus gifted me Ravage. Through her, I discovered Him. In His name, I rose above my placement. I lay siege on those who sought to oppress me. With Megatron to lead us, we obliterated those who would annihilate us. And for that, Primus rewarded me your brothers. And guided me to Shockwave. And has kept us all alive.” Another kick vibrated the plating under his hand. “Primus far exceeds all expectations, yes, and asks little in return.”

And yet he had failed Him. In the name of Primus, he had fought and killed and destroyed. In the end, it was Primus who suffered the price of their war. People had the option to fight, but the planet was a silent victim. It had to be spoken for and protected. Soundwave had neglected to do so. And now he was running.

The developing symbiote pulsed a query at him, as if to ask why he had suddenly quieted. He sent it reassurance and tapped his abdomen plating to divert its attention. The ploy worked as the sparkling jerked at the noise and went about trying to mimic it. It was a welcomed distraction from the remorse that cursed him.

They had maintained their crude communication for at least a joor, Soundwave tapping little rhythms and the sparkling kicking him back, when Shockwave extended his presence. A dance ensued as his mate made to reach him but was stopped by a determinedly curious mind. Shockwave had attempted communication with the newest symbiote a number of times and had grown concerned about the little thing’s intellect. Or lack thereof, as with each encounter, the sparkling acted as though he were a novelty. Shockwave was still coming to terms with the possibility that they had create a small-mind being (his own words).

Soundwave made no efforts to sooth the little one or pull Shockwave towards him, content to experience their mingling as an observer. Several failed attempts at reasoning with a half-developed person later, Shockwave finally relented and reintroduced himself. The sparkling thrilled at the “new” member of the network of bonds and began sending unfiltered wonder and excitement to its exasperated creator.

 _Understanding will come in time,_ Soundwave assured his conjunx.

Shockwave didn’t comment, instead relaying to Soundwave the slumbering, stress-free states of his other creations. Gratitudes and reassurances were exchanged as they carefully reconstructed a link between only the two of them.

Nothing of substance was said. A pulse of affection met a sense of satisfaction. Pride overrode insecurities. The knowledge that the other was readily available adequately steady both of them.

Shockwave broke first, albeit with reservation. _Have you consoled yourself?_

_No. I remain a guilty party._

_What has transpired is not any fault of yours._ The lecture appeared to have done them all good as Shockwave’s usual confidence had returned. Confidence did not make him right, though.

 _There were ways to end this,_ Soundwave insisted, _and I did not act._

_It is your actions that have shed light on previous corruptions._

_As well as initiated this madness._

_It is because of you we live. The cause would end should you._ Shockwave investigated his mate’s thoughts and seemed to reached a rational conclusion. _You have consistently acted in the service of others._

Unsure of Shockwave’s objective, he agreed and allowed Shockwave to prod his mind further.

 _Performing deeds to the benefit of another is considered an achievement in religion._ Soundwave confirmed the statement’s accuracy. _Then your current actions are not to be viewed as immoral._

_Negative. Current actions are considered selfish._

_Illogical. You are not servicing yourself but rather the others dependent on you._

Ignoring his mate’s poor wording, Soundwave conceded that Shockwave could have a point. He placed one hand over his cassette dock and the other over his gestation chamber. His whole world rested within him, protected from all sources of chaos by him. What choice had he really had? His creations could not live on world with no resources. With there being confirmed sources of energon elsewhere in the galaxy, he would have been an irresponsible fool not to leave.

 _I have never known you to make decisions with only yourself in mind._ Shockwave’s soft tone captured his attention. _If it is your purpose to serve the needs of those your god presents you with, as you claim, then you are doing what he has asked of you—keeping to your interpretation of how your creations were given life, that is._

Soundwave laid in still contemplation. _I must cease underestimating you._

 _I am a danger to those who do,_ Shockwave asserted, mildly offended.

_Shockwave?_

_I am here._

_How are we to proceed?_

They had predicted this. The Exodus, the end of the world, even the potential separation. The newest symbiote was certainly proof of their preparations for separation. None of it aided them now, though. An ache was forming in Soundwave’s core, and try as he might to deny it, Shockwave was developing one too.

_I began by acquiring pillows._

Soundwave’s entire body shook in the soundless laughter that burst from him. _How,_ he asked, _does that solve the issue of growing distance?_

Shockwave provided him a glimpse into his present position. He laid on his side in the typical fashion. What was new were the various cushions the scientist had piled in front of himself and between his legs. It was convoyed by a lingering sense of being unsteady after the eons of leaning on Soundwave. A sadness swayed between them.

_The cassettes have fallen into recharge._

_I am aware,_ Soundwave stated.

_You never deployed them._

A true statement, difficult explanation. _I will have them remain._

_Atypical. What is your reason?_

_They are safe here,_ Soundwave rubbed the chest plates above his subspace dock. He had no suitable words to describe the relief of having his most vulnerable within him. They were sheltered where they were. Where they had once been. Soundwave hadn’t the foresight so long ago when he had first carried Ravage or either set of twins. He had taken for granted the comfort that came with being wholly connected to them.

_It is a sensation I will only know through you. Though I am…grateful…that none of you were separated in the commotion._

Soundwave’s spark set alight. _Predictions?_

Shockwave didn’t hesitate. _We will make our way to one another soon. Until then, I will remain open._

 _I shall as well._ Soundwave allowed a measure of faith to consume him. Faith in their decisions. Faith in Megatron’s leadership. Faith in their loyalties. _Rest now, love._

_And you as well._

Soundwave shifted to under the sheets and on his side. The bed was foreign and empty and moving farther and farther from home. But the cassettes were safe. The sparkling was fine. And Shockwave was alive and present in as many ways as he could. The war would be over soon, it was just a matter of time.

_Soundwave?_

On a warship hurtling aimlessly through unknown space, Soundwave clutched his frame and fixed his eyes on the vacant space where his mate should be. On a dead and abandoned Cybertron, Shockwave gripped the pillow in front of him, wishing it to be his spy instead.

_I am here._

_You are aware that I—_ Shockwave steeled himself— _I set you apart, yes? From all other matters._

Soundwave smiled behind his facemask. _Yes, I love you as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read through this whole thing! I appreciate all of you! I hope to add more stories soon, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Stay safe! Stay healthy! Stay happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please stay safe out there! The world is going crazy!


End file.
